films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Accidents Will Happen (song)
Accidents will Happen is a song dedicated to the various accidents that occurred during the series, written by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. Lyrics Thrills and spills on the railway, it's a life of happiness, But sometimes impatience can lead to carelessness. Some think they are smart cats And some just know it all, But sooner or later we all find out that... Accidents happen now and again, Just when you least expect. Just when you think that life is okay, Fate comes to collect! Accidents happen now and again, when people or trains get smart. If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, Accidents will happen just like that! Your best laid plans can turn upside-down, If you get too confident. Sometimes you will slip and slide if that's Lady Luck's intent. One minute you're riding high, The next you're on the ground. But please remember Whatever the weather You must take care 'cause... Accidents happen now and again, sometimes just by chance. You gotta pick yourself up and dust yourself down, Put it down to experience! Accidents happen now and again, Just don't take it all to heart, 'Cause if you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, Accidents will happen, just like that! The warning signs are there for us to see most of the time, But sometimes we take chances, ignore the danger signs, Fate can surprise you with no reason or rhyme. Make sure you learn your lesson. You'll know better next time! Accidents happen now and again, just when you least expect. Just when you think that life is OK, Fate comes to collect! Accidents happen now and again when people or trains get smart. If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, Accidents will happen just like that! Accidents happen now and again, sometimes just by chance. You gotta pick yourself up and dust yourself down, Put it down to experience! Accidents happen now and again, just don't take it all to heart. If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, Whatever you're doing is not what you're thinking, Accidents, incidents, Accidents - Incidents Accidents happen just like that! Audio Write the first section of your page here. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Oliver *Bill or Ben *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Duke *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Toad *Bulstrode *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Jeremiah Jobling *Mrs. Kyndley *The Vicar of Wellsworth *Nancy *Boulder Episodes *Thomas and the Trucks *Thomas Goes Fishing *Thomas, Terence and the Snow *The Flying Kipper *Toby and the Stout Gentleman *Thomas in Trouble *Dirty Objects *Down the Mine *Old Iron *Percy Takes the Plunge *A Close Shave *Percy's Predicament *Woolly Bear *A Scarf for Percy *Gordon and the Famous Visitor *Trust Thomas *Granpuff *Bulldog *Trucks! *Rock 'n' Roll *Thomas and the Special Letter *Special Attraction *A Better View for Gordon *Bye George! *Haunted Henry *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach *Something in the Air *Oliver's Find *Busy Going Backwards *Duncan Gets Spooked *Rusty and the Boulder Deleted/Extended Scenes *Thomas, Terence and the Snow: #An alternate angle of Thomas entering the tunnel. #An extended shot of Thomas' perspective. #An extended shot of Thomas coming out of the tunnel. *A Scarf for Percy - Jam falls on a troublesome truck. *Granpuff - A deleted close-up of Duke after Falcon and Stuart bash their trucks together. *Bulldog - An extended shot of Duke and Falcon puffing out of the tunnel. *Rock 'n' Roll - A deleted scene of Duncan rocking and rolling along the line. *Duncan Gets Spooked - A wide-shot of the trucks passing the sign. Notes *A version without subtitles can be seen on Rescues on the Railways, Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures VHS, Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories, and the UK release of Truck Loads of Fun. *In Japan, this song was called "Accident is caused". *A recreated instrumental version of the song was released by Mobile Factory Inc. on March 12th, 2014. Gallery AccidentswillHappenUStitlecard.jpg|US title card AccidentsWillHappenUSTitleCard2.png|US DVD VHS Title Card ThomasGoesFishing24.png|Out of Order Sign ThomasGoesFishing37.png|Danger Keep Away Sign DirtyObjects51.png DirtyObjects35.png DirtyObjects53.png DirtyObjects52.png DirtyObjects18.png DirtyObjects37.png DirtyObjects20.png DowntheMine28.png DowntheMine31.png DowntheMine32.png DowntheMine65.png DowntheMine11.png OldIron47.png|James' wheels PercyTakesthePlunge8.png Percy'sPredicament19.png WoollyBear40.png WoollyBear41.png WoollyBear42.png WoollyBear69.png WoollyBear70.png WoollyBear7.png WoollyBear44.png WoollyBear50.png AScarfforPercy7.png AScarfforPercy86.png AScarfforPercy87.png AScarfforPercy16.png AScarfforPercy90.png AScarfforPercy54.png AScarfforPercy91.png AScarfforPercy76.png AScarfforPercy8.png AScarfforPercy15.png AScarfforPercy2.png AScarfforPercy3.png GordonandtheFamousVisitor15.png Granpuff18.png Granpuff19.png Granpuff21.png Granpuff22.png Bulldog(TAFepisode)22.png Bulldog(TAFepisode)23.png Bulldog(TAFepisode)24.png Trucks!43.png Trucks!44.png Trucks!51.png Trucks!53.png Trucks!54.png Trucks!55.png Trucks!56.png Trucks!58.png Trucks!59.png ThomasandtheSpecialLetter76.png ThomasandtheSpecialLetter32.png ThomasandtheSpecialLetter33.png ThomasandtheSpecialLetter34.png ThomasandtheSpecialLetter35.png ThomasandtheSpecialLetter38.png SpecialAttraction9.png SpecialAttraction3.png SpecialAttraction.png ABetterViewforGordon79.png ABetterViewforGordon81.png ABetterViewforGordon25.png ABetterViewforGordon83.png ABetterViewforGordon26.png ABetterViewforGordon54.png ABetterViewforGordon84.png ABetterViewforGordon85.png ABetterViewforGordon86.png ABetterViewforGordon87.png ABetterViewforGordon28.png ByeGeorge!85.png ByeGeorge!86.png ByeGeorge!87.png ByeGeorge!12.png ByeGeorge!88.png ByeGeorge!13.png ByeGeorge!14.png ByeGeorge!54.png ByeGeorge!55.png ByeGeorge!57.png ByeGeorge!99.png ByeGeorge!58.png ByeGeorge!59.png ByeGeorge!100.png ByeGeorge!101.png ByeGeorge!102.png ByeGeorge!103.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)51.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)53.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)54.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)55.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)56.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)57.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)58.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)59.png SomethingintheAir(TAFepisode)60.png BusyGoingBackwards31.png Category:Songs Category:1990s songs Category:Thomas and Friends songs Category:Crashes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Baa! And Other Thomas Adventures (1999, US) Category:Baa! And Other Thomas Adventures (August 10, 1999) Full Category:TrackTunes and Songs And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:TrackTunes and Songs And Other Thomas Adventures (September 21, 2004) Full Category:Thomas' Runaway Adventures (2006, US) Category:Thomas' Runaway Adventures (November 14, 2006) Full